First CoC Party
Alex Name: Zachariasz Zajac Age: 21+22 = 43 Occupation: Safe Cracker Yearly Income: $5500 Assets: $27500 Skillset: Mechanical Repair, Locksmith, Listen, Spot Hidden, Chemistry, Craft (Cracka Ass), Library Use and Hand Guns. Characteristics: | Str | Con | Pow | Dex | App | Int | Siz | Edu+2 | San | | 5 | 8 | 16 | 15 | 9 | 16 | 11 | 17 | 75 | Characteristic Rolls: | Idea | Luck | Know | Mythos | Dmg Bonus | | 80 | 80 | 85 | 0 | -1d4 | Hit Points: 10 Magic Points: 16 Sanity Points: 74/92 Skills: Geology +25: 26% Drive Auto +25: 45% Watch Maker +45: 50% Chemistry +62: 63% Mechanical Repair +50: 70% Locksmith +69: 70% Library Use +50: 75% Listen +50: 75% Handgun +60: 80% Polish (EDU × 5%): 85% Spot Hidden +64: 89% Cthulhu Mythos +5: 7% History: Zachariasz' family has always been involved with crime in some way. His father was a shady moneylender. His grandfather was a chicken thief. Family history talks of ancestors taking up the life of road brigand or pick pockets. Himself, he choose the path of being a safe cracker. It isn't that he is a bad person, you see. Things being the same, he would prefer to be a simple watchmaker. But business are bad. They have always been bad. Watches sell much more based on renown than merit. And Zacharias has little patience for it all. For all the fake smiles and stupid events needed to actually make a name for himself. He would much rather just hitch a ride with a few gang member to the store of someone who did and take the part that, rightfully, is his. In a way, Zachariasz is a very self centered person. He was married once, to a woman called Cecylia. But after 6 years in a marriage without children, he just gave up. He always blamed Cecylia for not giving him a heir. But, truth be told, that was the thing he most thanked her for. He was glad to be able to go his way after that. He was glad he was unfettered with the little demons. Zachariasz nowadays keeps to himself in a house/workshop that he uses for a front to his business. He has a brother called Andrzej, who does have children. He keeps a contact to the world through them, showing up for holidays and festivities. Bringing Christmas presents for his nephews, etc. On the other hand, he is very bitter he never got what he wanted out of life, and very bitter he doesn't know what that is either. Excidium Name: Marcin Karłowicz Age: 22+4 = 26 Occupation: Antiquarian Yearly Income: $1500 Assets: $7500 Skillset: Art (Painting), Bargain, Craft (Restoration), History, Library Use, (other language), Spot Hidden and Occult. Characteristics: | Str | Con | Pow | Dex | App | Int | Siz | Edu | San | | 6 | 8 | 12 | 7 | 13 | 12 | 10 | 16 | 60 | Characteristic Rolls: | Idea | Luck | Know | Mythos | Dmg Bonus | | 60 | 60 | 80 | 0 | -1d4 | Hit Points: 9 Magic Points: 12 Sanity Points: 60/99 Skills: Occult +20: 25% Bargain +25: 30% Anthropology +40: 41% Art (Painting) +40: 45% Library Use +25: 50% French +50: 51% German +50: 51% Latin +50: 51% Craft (Restoration)+55: 60% Spot Hidden +35: 60% History +50: 70% Cthulhu Mythos +2 02% Jaedar Name: Jan Okolski Age: 24+30 = 54 Occupation: Professor Degree: PhD in Chemistry Yearly Income: $3500 Assets: $17500 Skillset: Bargain, Credit Rating, Library Use, (other language), Persuade, Psychology, Physics and Chemistry. Characteristics: | Str | Con-1 | Pow | Dex | App | Int | Siz | Edu+3 | San | | 10 | 14 | 9 | 9 | 11 | 14 | 13 | 21 | 42 | Characteristic Rolls: | Idea | Luck | Know | Mythos | Dmg Bonus | | 70 | 45 | 99 | 0 | - | Hit Points: 14 Magic Points: 9 Sanity Points: 42/99 Skills: Bargain +25: 30% Occult +45: 50% Psychology +45: 50% German +50: 51% Credit Rating +45: 60% Persuade +45: 60% Listen +45: 70% Spot Hidden +45: 70% Library Use +55: 80% Chemistry +80: 81% Physics +80: 81% Polish (EDU × 5%): 99% Reject Name: Leonid Vacek Age: 19+20 = 39 Occupation: Gypsy King Status: Leader of the Blood Ravens Yearly Income: $20000 Assets: $100000 Skillset: Astronomy, Bargain, Conceal, Hide, Music, Occult, (other language) and Sneak Characteristics: | Str | Con | Pow | Dex | App | Int | Siz | Edu+2 | San | | 11 | 10 | 17 | 11 | 11 | 9 | 7 | 15 | 82 | Characteristic Rolls: | Idea | Luck | Know | Mythos | Dmg Bonus | | 45 | 85 | 55 | 0 | -1d4 | Hit Points: 9 Magic Points: 17 Sanity Points: 83/99 Skills: Music +25: 30% FUTURE UPPINGS Bargain +55: 60% German +75: 76% Sneak +70: 80% Occult +80: 85% Persuade +70: 85% Polish (EDU × 5%) +15: 90% root Name: Age: 18+20=38 Occupation: Whaler Yearly Income: $3500 Assets: $17500 Skillset: Astronomy, Meelee Weapons (Spear), Dodge, Fishing, English, Polish, Natural History, Pilot (Ship), Navigate, Throw Weapon Characteristics: | Str | Con | Pow | Dex | App | Int | Siz | Edu | San | | 15 | 13 | 11 | 10 | 9 | 12 | 14 | 14 | 55 | Characteristic Rolls: | Idea | Luck | Know | Mythos | Dmg Bonus | | 60 | 55 | 70 | 0 | +1d4 | Hit Points: 14 Magic Points: 11 Sanity Points: 56/99 Skills: Astronomy: 89% Meelee Weapons: 89% Dodge: 50% Fishing: 50% English: 89% Polish: 50% Natural History: 50% Pilot (Ship): 50% Navigate: 50% Throw Weapon: 89%